


Homestuck SCPs

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SCP. "Secure, Contain, Protect". A secret agency devoted to cataloguing and controlling everything, learning what makes it tick. Safe, Euclid, Keter, it doesn't matter to them.</p><p>And now, they've found Sburb.</p><p>((A sucky summary. Basically a shitload of files based off SCP, centred around Homestuck. Don't knock it until you try it.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SCP-1024: The Humans

**Author's Note:**

> SCPs are... well, I can't really explain. All these stories/blurbs/WHATEVER are based off of this: scp-wiki.wikidot.com  
> I'll be starting off with the beta kids and moving on from there. Any suggestions? Feel free to give them to me!
> 
> The notes at the end will have the numbers and such, so that you won't be as confused about who is what throughout all this.

**Item #:** SCP-1024

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedure:** Subjects are to be contained in standard 10m³ cells. Furnishing is irrelevant: they seem to furnish the rooms themselves, despite attempts to change them. They are to be given limited access to their section of the facility. 1024-1e has requested that 1024-1a through d be given a strict 9:00pm curfew.  
SCP-1024 should not, under any circumstances, be told of the existence or whereabouts of any other SCPs in containment by the foundation, nor be allowed within 100m of any other SCPs for safety reasons.

Description: SCP-1024 are a group of human beings of varying ages who have opted to stay with the foundation "as long as [their] friends are here". Given the time in which they have joined, it is assumed they are speaking of either SCP-612 or SPC-1025. Conversations have confirmed their connection to SPCs 612, 1023, 1025, 1026, 1027, 1028 and 1029, and their "friends" have been proven to be SPC-1025.  
SPC-1024-1 are eight (8) humans from the "Beta" session of SCP-1023. Despite being genetically identical to other human beings, they have shown inhuman strength and endurance, as well as the ability to cause items to appear or disappear entirely from existence using a system they call a ████████. 1024-1a through d, each approximately ██ years of age, have also shown other supernatural abilities, each of which will be described in their individualised reports.  
SPC-1024-2 are eight (8) humans from the "Alpha" session of SCP-1023. Like 1024-1, they have shown exceptional strength and endurance. 1024-2a through d are approximately ██ years of age, although 1024-2b and c are said to be living in the year ████, ███ years ahead of 1024-2a and d. Futher investigation as to why shall continue as soon as possible.  
SPC-1024-1 _x_ - _x_ are the as-of-yet-unknown items that the subjects have "drawn" from their ████████ system. Testing has been set to a minimum, as the items are withdrawn whenever they would be taken Cooperation to obtain information about how to retrieve items from this system depends on the individual spoken to. Further information of the items will be described in the reports of the individual who uses it.

**Note to staff interacting with SCP-1024:** SPC-1024-1g-█ aka "Lil Cal" is  _not_  another 173. It is a harmless puppet. It does _not_  move. You have much better things to be afraid of. Like "Bro". -Dave ██████

**Note 2:**  How the hell did this kid get into our reports? And who told him of 173? -Dr ███████

**Addendum 1024:** SCP-1024-1a through d have shown a personal connection to one or multiple of SCP-1025. They have offered to assist in containment of the 1025s. [Permission denied.]

**Addendum 1024b:** The ████████ system has been suggested to use to contain nonliving SCPs. Every member of the group has refused the offer, and as such the request has not been processed.

**Addendum 1024c:** As a result of Incident 1025-003, all 1025s are no longer within foundation custody. SPC-1024 are _not_  to discover this, as they have repeatedly specified their reason for staying as the 1025s. It may be inevitable they leave, but we'd like to learn as much as we can before that happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this gets confusing, but the numbers used throughout the chapter are and mean:
> 
> 173: The original SCP, a sculpture that, if not being watched at all times, could move and possibly kill anyone within its containment chamber.  
> 612: Prospitians and Dersites  
> 1024-1a: John  
> 1024-1c: Dave  
> 1024-1d: Jade  
> 1024-1e: Dad  
> 1023: SBURB/SGRUB  
> 1025: Trolls  
> Incident 1025-003: When the trolls escaped from the Facility  
> 1026: The Felt  
> 1027: The Midnight Crew  
> 1028: Sprites  
> 1029: Exiles


	2. SCP-1024-1a: John Egbert

**Item #:** SCP-1024-1a

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-1024-1a is to be held in the standard cell for all 1024s. SCP-1024-1e has asked that 1024-1a be in charge of maintaining his own room, and this request has been granted. However, the room should be tested at least once per week in order to prevent any escape plans.

 **Description:** SCP-1024-1a is a young, Caucasian male with black hair and blue eyes. Like all other members of SCP-1024, he refuses to acknowledge his identification number and insists that he go by his given name, John ██████, or titles familiar to him, such as "Heir of Breath", "Thief's Apprentice", or "Pranking Master". He is considered to be the "leader" of the group consisting of 1024-1a through d, and is, out of the four, most likely to cooperate in any given situation.  
Genetically, 1024-1a is the brother of 1024-1d, the half-brother of 1024-1e, and the child of 1024-2d and 1024-2a. 1024-1a has stated this to be due to a session of [DATA EXPUNGED]. How this is possible is currently under examination.  
1024-1a has exhibited the ability to cause imbalances in air pressure purely by concentration, and has proven on one occasion to be able to produce gale-force winds that can pick up and die down within a fraction of a second. Those with Level 2 Security Clearance may read the results of experimentation by addressing document #1024-1A.  
1024-1a has an intense addiction to practical jokes. It has been stated by the other members of his "group" that "you cannot hope to defeat ██████ in a prank-off. He is simply the best there is." It has been speculated that this also applies to 1024-1e, who, despite being his genetic half-brother and identical to 1024-2e, is considered the boy's father, sharing his last name. Nevertheless, 1024-1a has been reported to cause almost every subject working with him to fall victim to one or more of his "pranks", likely obtaining the materials necessary from his ████████. It is not advisable to encourage this sort of phenomenon, as the last instance resulted in incident 1024-1a-001. Reports of his behaviour, including incident 1024-1a-001, are recorded in document #1024-1A.  
1024-1a has been seen wielding various hammers, including multiple ones much larger than himself. Upon asked where he received these hammers, he responded that **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. Despite his willingness to explain the workings of the system, he admits to not knowing any more than stated above. Any attempts to recieve these items or learn of their workings have been fruitless.  
Transcripts of all interrogations between Dr ██████ and SCP-1024-1a are recorded in document #1024-1A.

 **Addendum 1024-1a:** After incident 1024-1a-001, nobody is allowed to challenge 1024-1a to any kind of contest involving practical jokes or similar activities. Those who do will be forced to clean up the mess caused therein and assigned to SCP-1025-1h. It is also recommended that 1024-1a never come in contact with SCP-50 again, nor learn of its location. The current owner of SCP-050 is barred from entering the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely posting the rest of the beta kids today, too.
> 
> Numbers:
> 
> 050: A monkey statue that is known to cause bad luck to anyone in possession of it. On the original SCP website.  
> #1024-1A: A document about John I have yet to write. Includes John talking about the sylladex and his god tier, as well as the game. May also include experiments with his wind powers and that one incident.  
> 1024-1a: John  
> 1024-1a-001: An incident in which John pranked one of the scientists.  
> 1024-1d: Jade  
> 1024-1e: Dad  
> 1024-2a: Jane  
> 1024-2d: Jake  
> 1024-2e: Dad [Alpha Version]  
> 1025-1h: Vriska


	3. SCP-1024-1b: Rose Lalonde

**Item #:** SCP-1024-1b

 **Object Classification:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** See main entry on 1024. In addition, 1024-1b's cell is to be reinforced with titanium bars and tested for any flaws at least once per day. 1024-1b is to be escorted by at least one (1) agent at all times.

 **Forenote:** This entry has, in its entirety, been forewritten by 1024-1b and given to us when she was first interrogated. No additional information about her has been acquired, and everyting written below, including personal notes written by observers, has been confirmed through observation and written in the respective handwriting of those who would have written it otherwise.

 **Description:** SCP-1024-1b is a female Caucasian with short blonde hair and lavender eyes. As with all of the 1024s, she does not respond to her identification number, preferring to be called Rose ███████ or "Seer of Light".  
The genetic sister of 1024-1c and child of 1024-1f and 1024-1g, 1024-1b has stated that **[DATA EXPUNGED]** , and that the interviews with any and all other 1024s will state the same thing. No further questions were asked.  
1024-1b has shown to be unnaturally knowledgeable of current, past and near future events, and has never been shown to be rarely surprised by the actions of her companions. 1024-1a has stated that this knowledge has made her the most fun to attempt to prank, and has stated that positive outcomes cause his **[DATA EXPUNGED]**.

_Somebody had better find out how she's doing this. Not only does it make talking with her a complete pain in the ass, but it'd be a good asset to have. -Dr ██████_

Although it has not yet been proven or disproven, 1024-1b has claimed to have [DATA EXPUNGED], such as **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. 1024-1b is often seen accompanied by 1024-1a-δ, a seemingly amphibious biped with yellow skin, which she claims to be her **[DATA EXPUNGED]** familiar.

_Somebody figure out how the hell she can do this. I'm not having this facility fall apart because of some snot-nosed ██-year-old girl. -Dr ██████_

Interrogating 1024-1b yields mixed results. She answers questions fully before the question is even asked, but refuses to answer many questions due to "[us] not needing, or not wanting to know about it." Further questions on topics she does not answer return no replies.  
Below is a transcript of her first interview with Dr ██████:

 _\--------  
(1024-1b is escorted to her seat. She is carrying a notebook and pen, and begins to write something within it.)  
_ Dr ██████: Hello there, Miss-- Wait, where did this girl get that notebook? Somebody take that. Immediately.  
 **[DATA EXPUNGED]**  
Dr ██████: Very well. Let's just get to introductions, shall we?  
1024-1b _(without looking up from her writing)_ : You have no need to introduce yourself, Dr ██████, nor do Agents █████ and ███████ behind me. I am completely understanding of my curring situation, this facility, the foundation behind it, and the fact that you **[DATA EXPUNGED]**.  
Dr  ██████: I beg your pardon?  
1024-1b: Furthermore, I would like you to know that everyone involved here knows of our genetic relationships. I am not going to explain myself, since you are going to hear this multiple times from almost everyone else.  
Dr ██████: How did you know of this? Who told you?  
1024-1b: I would also like to point out that **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. This interrogation is over now. You may take my report. I have already signed it for you.  
 _(Subject gets up, removes a page from her notebook and hands it to Dr ██████. It is a copy of the report on SCP-1024-1b. Subject is then escorted to her cell.)  
\--------_

__

_ We're gonna need to keep a sharp eye on this one. -O5-█   
_

Despite her apparently dangerous ability to know more than she should, 1024-1b has, on multiple occasions, been stated to be the least dangerous of the 1024 group, and that **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. Subject is still classified as Keter due to her  [DATA EXPUNGED].

**Addendum 1024-1b:** 1024-1b has been found **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. 1024-1b is to be reclassified as Keter and not to be seen without an armed escort at all times. -Dr ██████  


**Addendum 1024-1b-2:** Due to incident 1025-003, SCP-1025 is no longer in foundation custody. 1024-1b has stated in an interview to be knowledgeable of the situation but has chosen not to tell the other 1024s due to **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. Somebody better make sure this gets finished soon. -Dr ██████

__

__

__

__

__


	4. SCP-1024-1c: Dave Strider

**Item #:** SCP-1024-1c

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** See main entry on 1024. Unlike the other younger younger SCP series, 1024-1g has made it clear that he completely trusts 1024-1c to take care of himself and does not check up on him. Due to this, it is imperative that the room be tested against compromise at least once per week.

**Description:** 1024-1c is a young Caucasian male with short blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses more commonly known as “aviators”. It is theorised that his eyes are a shade of red, as Dr  ████████ has claimed to see during one of his talks with 1024-1c. Like the other 1024s, he refuses to acknowledge his identification number unless it suits his ironic tendencies. He does, however, prefer to go by his given name of Dave ████████. Alternatively, he also acknowledges other titles such as “Knight”, “Knight of Time”, “Lil Bro”, or variations of “Mr Cool Kid”.  
1024-1c is the genetic child of 1024-2b and 1024-2c, therefore making him the brother of 1024-1b. When asked about how this occurred, he merely shrugged and restated 1024-1a's story about  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** . When asked about 1024-1f and 1024-1b, he did not give an answer, instead coolly watching Agent ████████. When asked about his life with 1024-1g, he explained that  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** . No further questions were given.  
1024-1c is rather cool, not in the since that he is icy, but that nothing seems to phase him, even when dealing with  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** , or as 1024-1d stated, when they were  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** . He also admitted that  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** doesn't phase him as well; during, experimental tests, it was revealed that the only things that honestly seems to deter him are things like  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** , which makes his association with 1024-1g rather strange. When inquired about, he gave no reply.  
1024-1c seems to be, out of 1024-1a through d, the most well-prepared for anything. When asked, he answered  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** . He does seem to care about the rest of the 1024s, as well as being friends-- or at least acquaintances-- with quite a few of the 1025s, particularly 1025-1g. While there is absolutely no communication between the two, they must still be watched.

_With the escape of the whole 1025 series, pay attention to this subject, especially considering his skill. -Dr_ ████████

1024-1c claims to be able to travel the  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** , both forwards and backwards, with the help of the 1024-1c-█. Due to the fact that neither we nor him are in possession of 1024-1c-█, his class will be currently kept as Euclid. 1024-1c is also talented when it comes to  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** , and shows a higher form of agility and speed. He is quite similar to 1024-1g, although he is not quite up to 1024-1g's level or skill or talent. He shall be kept under watch at all times to make sure he is not training to match this.  
1024-1c also told Dr ████████ a story, in which he met  ** [DATA REDACTED] ** and  ** [DATA EXPUNGED]  ** happened, and then they  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** to form the  ** [DATA REDACTED] ** . Any further details are unknown.

** Addendum 1024-1c:  ** For their own safety, all employees are to evacuate the premises if 1024-1c and 1024-1g are ever to encounter each other, as they may engage in a “rap battle”. -Dr ████████

** Addendum 1024-1c-2: ** Under no circumstances is 1024-1c allowed to access 1024-1c-█ now that it has been acquired. Doing so escalates his status to Keter due to the abilities it gives him. Actually, under no circumstances is anyone allowed near 1024-1c-█, not even for experimentation, due to the fact that  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** . Any further experiments and... well... you'd find out if you tried. - ** [DATA REDACTED] **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1024-1c-█: Timetables  
> 1024-1f: Mom  
> 1024-1g: Bro


	5. SCP-1024-1d: Jade Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished up all the kids.  
> Bro and Mom are next, then Bec Noir, and then... most likely the trolls.
> 
> Give suggestions of who you'd like to see!

** Item #:  ** SCP-1024-1d

** Object Class:  ** Euclid

** Special Containment Procedures: ** See main entry 1024. 1024-1i, while unable to speak, has made it clear that 1024-1d maintain her own room. However, the room shall be tested for any flaws at least once per week.

** Description:  ** 1024-1d is a young Pacific Islander female with long black hair, green eyes and large round glasses. Like the other 1024s, she refuses to acknowledge her identification number and insists that she go by her given name, Jade ████████. Alternatively, she is fine with titles familiar to her and the other 1024s, such as “Witch of Space”, “Witch” or, by 1024-1h, “Granddaughter”.  
In terms of genetics, 1024-1d is the sister of 1024-1a, as well as being the child of 1024-2a and 1024-2d. 1024-1d's explanation of this agrees with 1024-1a's explanation of  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** . How this is possible is still under examination.  
Unlike the others, 1024-1d has not shown any powers that are in association with her title. 1024-1d has extreme narcolepsy, constantly falling asleep during many things, including conversing with others and other activities, such as general studies and Foundation experiments. She claims that during these sleep periods, she  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** . While studies have been inconclusive of proving this or not, all sleep periods are to be recorded and examined in case of  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** .  
1024-1d is also extremely forgetful, although she remembers the most important details pertaining to her friends, classified as 1024-1a through c, 1024-1h and i, and the 1025s, although when conversing about them in specific, 1025-1d seems to provoke irritation in her. After letting them  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** , it has been agreed that they shall not be allowed to converse again. She has similar feelings towards 1025-1k, although there seems to be more fear than irritation, as well as massive confusion. As far as the rest of the 1025s go, she is on comfortable terms with them.  
1024-1d has many things that make her unique. In addition to all the things that make the 1024s unique, there are odd scars on the top of her head and tailbone, where a quadrupedal mammal's ears and tail would be located. What happened is still under examination. She has also been called a “crack shot” by Dr ████████. Although she claims to be a pacifist, armed with 1024-1d-a she was capable of  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** , which can be read about in report #1024-1D.  
1024-1d also has a vested interest in things such as high-tech gadgetry, nuclear physics, and the “furry fandom”, as researchers have advised Dr ████████. She is also rather skilled on the eclectic bass, which is not entirely a bad skill. However, she is still to be watched at all times.


	6. SCP-1024-1f: Mom Lalonde

**Item #:** SCP-1024-1f

**Object Class** : Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** See main entry 1024. As the group is confined to their sector of the facility instead of their individualised cells at the moment, it should be denoted that 1024-1f should be escorted by at least one (1) guard at all times, as well additional security measures for when she is within 20m of certain subjects, such as 1024-1b or 1024-1g.

**Description:** SCP-1024-1f is a tall Caucasian female with blonde hair. Her eye colour is currently unknown, although Dr ███████ theorises that it is, like 1024-1b and c, a pinkish colour. She does not respond to her identification number, only to any variation of “Mom” or “Mother”, as well as “Lalonde”. She refuses to give her name, even after **[DATA REDACTED]**.  
1024-1f is a genetic copy of 1024-2b, as well as the mother of 1024-1b and 1024-1c, with 1024-1g being the father. When asked about her relationships with 1024-1c and 1024-1d, she merely gave a small smile and did not state anything in particular, only saying that “[she] didn't have any clue that **[DATA EXPUNGED]** was going to cause [her] to **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. Although it wasn't a hard choice, it's been quite hard for [her], especially since **[DATA EXPUNGED]**.” No further questions were asked.  
After watching them together for a few moments, Dr ███████ stated that the relationship that 1024-1f has with 1024-1b is rather caustic and tense. While she seems to have poor parenting skills and an “ironic” personality (if it were to be put in 1024-1c's words), Researcher ███████████ states that she believes that it may just be an attempt to connect with 1024-1b, rather than an actual sense of harming her child. As she does not do this with 1024-1c, this is merely theory, not to be taken seriously.  
1024-1f has shown to have a significant passion for classical wizardry, astronomy and celestial phenomena. Although allowed access to a telescope, she is not to be let outside at any costs, even if asked politely while she is well-guarded. It is theorised that she is an alcoholic as well. Her standard drink of choice seems to be gin and tonic. If unavailable, any other alcoholic drink seems to work as well.  
It is theorised that 1024-1f is highly skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat and possibly using a rifle, much like 1024-1g and 1024-1h. Where she picked up these skills is currently unknown, but after the results of basic testing, which can be read about in Document #1024-1F, she is no longer allowed near any gun-like weaponry, nor is she allowed to fight any other SCP.

_Who the hell let 1024-1f near 294?! -Dr ███████_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these numbers don't really need to be explained anymore, except for 294. Basically, it's a coffee machine that can dispense any type of liquid, from alcohol to oil to liquid nitrogen.


	7. SCP-1024-1g: Bro Strider

**Item #:** SCP-1024-1g

 **Object Class:** Euclid, Keter if provoked

 **Special Containment Procedures:** See main article 1024. As the group is currently confined to their sector of the facility instead of their individualised cells, it should be noted that the exits are to be guarded by high-speed, motion-sensing turrets, rather than armed personnel, in order to contain him.

 **Description:** 1024-1g is a tall Caucasian male with blonde hair. His eye colour is currently unknown due to his constant wearing of triangular sunglasses, even while asleep or bathing. He, unlike the other 1024s, will respond to his identification number, although he much prefers to be called “Bro” or “Strider”. When asked about his given name, he stated to have forgotten it.  
1024-1g is an exact genetic copy of 1024-2c, as well as being the father of 1024-1b and 1024-1c. When asked about his relationship with 1024-1b and 1024-1g, he responded, “[he hasn't] had Lalonde or her little therapist baby in [his] life since **[DATA EXPUNGED]**.” When asked about 1024-1c, he replied that “[he] found [1024-1c] in a **[DATA EXPUNGED]** and adopted him, so [they're] bros. That's just the way [they] are. [He knows that they're] related, but [he's] not sure how.” Any questions related to the subject went unanswered, despite them being brought up multiple times.  
1024-1g spends most of his time making puppets of all sorts, often being accompanies by one specified as 1024-1g-█, a large puppet adorned with multiple pieces of jewellery, a gold tooth and a blue t-shirt with the name “CAL” written on it. ~~1024-1g-█ has been shown to relocate itself when others are not looking.~~ 1024-1g-█ has been proven to be unable to move of its own volition. Any semblance of sentience is the result of 1024-1g's manipulation (see below).  
1024-1g runs multiple websites involving the puppets he makes, many of which he claims are ironic in nature. Many of them contain **[DATA EXPUNGED]** or **[DATA EXPUNGED]** , which our researchers have found quite disturbing.  
1024-1g's most noteworthy skill, however, is his agility. Despite not taking part in any Foundation experiments yet, he occasionally spars with 1024-1c. When this happens, high-speed cameras are the only way to capture his movement. He has been shown to reach speeds up to ███km/h within ██ seconds without any adverse effects. He often uses this speed to **[DATA EXPUNGED]** , using 1024-1g-█ to **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. 1024-1g has refused to explain how he is capable of reaching these heights of agility, which he calls “flashstepping”, and it is unknown how 1024-1c is capable of keeping up with him despite not being able to reach this level of speed.

 **Addendum 1024-1g:** For their own safety, all employees are to evacuate the premises when 1024-1g and 1024-1c engage in a “rap battle. -Dr ██████

 **Addendum 1024-1g-2:** We've finally managed to record a video of 1024-1g using his so-called “invisibility” technique. Video has shown that he is actually **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. We're gonna need some heavy duty shit to keep this guy in. -Dr ██████

_It has come to my attention that 1024-1g has a large scar in the centre of his chest, approximately two (2) inches to the right of his heart. Somebody find out what the hell hit him there and how he survived. -Dr ██████_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping Dad, Bec and Grandpa for now because I'm a lazy ass.  
> I'm just gonna skip straight to Bec Noir.


	8. SCP-612-2c-2: Bec Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, I didn't expect this one to be so long. But hey, it was worth it.

** Item #:  ** SCP-612-2c-2

** Object Class:  ** Keter

** Special Containment Procedures:  ** 612-2c-2 is to be contained in a 10mx10mx2.5m cell. Walls are to be composed of reinforced concrete lined with steel; a layer of lead is also recommended due to possible dangers of radioactivity. Cell is also to be lined completely with 1m of SCP-148. Cell entrance is to be composed of an airlock with same compositions as the cell itself. Doors to the airlock and cell are to be made of reinforced steel no less than 30cm thick, and are to be triple-locked at all times.  
No fewer than four (4) guards are to be posted at all times, two (2) outside the door to the cell and two (2) outside the airlock door. Cell and subject are to be constantly monitored by security cameras, as well as a Geiger counter to detect any fluctuations in levels of radiation. Entry to cell is to be completely restricted and denied without Level 5 Security Clearance verified, and any personnel entering 612-2c-2's cell must be escorted by an additional two (2) armed guards not already posted to guard the cell.  
Under absolutely no circumstances is 612-2c-2 to be made aware of the other 612s, 1024s, 1025s, 1027s, 1028s, or 1030s, nor should these SCPs be made aware of 612-2c-2's containment.

_ Note: As of Incident #612-2C-2-002, new containment procedures must be explored as soon as possible. _

_ Requesting permission to attempt containment of SCP-1031 within a new 20mx20mx12.5m cell, lined with 5m of SCP-148 on all sides, upon recapture. -Researcher ███████████ _

___ Impossible! There's absolutely no way we can spare that much of our already-limited supply of SCP-148 for one subject, no matter how dangerous and difficult to contain it is. It probably wouldn't make a difference anyway. Request denied. -Dr ██████ _

___ This is ridiculous! Do ████ fucking deaths mean nothing to you? What the hell are we supposed to... Fine. Requesting permission to test use of SCPs involving abnormal dimension spaces and universes to contain or possibly eliminate 612-2c-2. Perhaps storing it in something akin to Site-62-C, or maybe even throwing it inside SCP-004 with one of the ten bad keys? Or maybe we can just try to shove SCP-101 onto its head and hope it bites it off. Throw me a fucking bone here! -Researcher ███████████ _

___ Permission will be granted pending of O5-█ approval of a viable hypothesis... and upon successful recapture and containment of SCP-612-2c-2. Good luck with that, by the way. Oh, and please keep your cursing under control in the future, ███████████. -Dr ██████ _

__** Description:  ** 612-2c-2 is a black humanoid creature, slightly shorter in height than the average adult human. It is a mutated member of the same species as the other 612s and SCP-1027, having a hard outer carapace and a very similar anatomical structure. 612-2c-2 has several characteristics that separate it from its possible relatives, however. Its head is canine-shaped, and it has two large corvid-like wings capable of sustained flight on its back. 612-2c-2 also has one missing arm, “cut” midway down the upper section, as well as a scar over one of its eyes. Both of these characteristics are naturally-occurring, not the result of injury.  
612-2c-2, unusually, also appears to have a sword impaled through its torso. This sword appears to be made of the same chitinous black material that its carapace is composed of, being entirely organic in nature. 612-2c-2 has been shown to be perfectly capable of removing this sword from its torso, using it as a very effective weapon.

_ Understatement of the goddamn year. -Researcher ███████████ _

__ 612-2c-2 is wearing several accessories upon itself as well. Around its neck appears to be the tattered remains of some sort of collared uniform, completely red with a small black spade symbol. It is also in possession of a set of sunglasses (the exactly same shape as those worn by 1024-1g, oddly enough); whether these share the same organic quality as the sword is unknown at this time.  
A gold ring that appears to be possibly related to  ** [DATA REDACTED] ** is worn on its index finger. Researchers were unable to determine the significance of this ring, due to the extremely limited amount of exposure allowed; it is believed that SCP-1024 and 1025 could have answers but permission to interrogate has been denied, as discussion of 612-2c-2 has elicited severely negative and agitated responses from both groups.

_ I'm gonna keep asking for permission until you give it to me. They could very well hold the key to containing this insane bastard, and we should be willing to risk them attempting to escape to go after it just to know how to stop it at all! -Researcher ███████████ _

__ Electrical energy and a green glow are occasionally seen around 612-2c-2's body; Geiger counter tests have shown spikes or radiation during these “flare-ups” in power. It has also been proven to have the ability to teleport itself, as well as other subjects and objects, through space, with no limit to distance having been recorded. These qualities, as well as the head structure aforementioned, make it very similar to SCP-1024-1i, and further investigation into their relation and comparisons in powers is highly advised.

_ Why not request permission to work with 1024-1i? It's far more easily controllable than 612-2c-2, and you can probably manipulate 1024-1d to get it to do anything damaging or even potentially fatal to itself. -Dr ██████ _

___ You're a fucking loony, ██████. Not only am I going to get risking  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** , but I'm not making a LITTLE GIRL convince its dog to let me possibly MURDER it! -Researcher ███████████ _

___ You're on thin ice, ███████████. -Dr ██████ _

__ All attempts at communication with 612-2c-2 were met with silence. It appears to understand human speech, but its stoicism has yet to be broken. It is only through secondhand knowledge from SCP-1024 and 1025 that we know its true name as  ** [DATA REDACTED]  ** and its role as  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** .

** Appendum 612-2c-2a:  ** It has been discovered that 612-2c-2's true name correlates with information received from SCP-████-█. Approval for further investigation pending.

\--------

_** Incident #612-2c-2-001:  ** SCP-612-2c-2 has been willingly captured and contained upon discovery and retrieval by Foundation agents and classified as Euclid status. For several days, research, interviews and surveillance went without issue or error. However, during a regular visit from a Level 5 researcher, 612-2c-2 suddenly vanished in a green flash, leaving the researcher and two guards bisected. 612-2c-2 then went on a rampage throughout the Site, vanishing and reappearing at random intervals and in random locations, leaving ███ dead. Any attempt at containing or exterminating the subject failed, as it would simply teleport to avoid capture and projectiles.  
_ _ The calling-in of Special Task Force O-23 was about to be approved before 612-2c-2 was suddenly to have reappeared in its cell, standing quietly exactly where it had stood before the rampage. After several minutes, a heavily-armed team was sent in to forcibly contain the subject while its cell was cleaned and extra security measures were installed. Guards report that the subject showed absolutely no resistance in its containment during these procedures, but it allegedly had a wide smile on its muzzle the entire time. Subject quickly approved for Keter status. _

___** Incident 612-2c-2-002:  ** SCP-612-2c-2 once again was compliant and showed no resistance in its containment for several weeks. Research resumed with stricter security measures and precautions. Subject even voluntarily participated in several experiments to test its swordsmanship and ability to teleport. Enjoyment at the disposal of Class D personnel was faintly visible, but that is nothing new for most sentient Keter-class subjects.  
_ _ Unfortunately, a repeat of its escape during Incident #612-2c-2-001 occurred several weeks later. 612-2c-2 spontaneously teleported out of its room despite a vast increase in the width of the SCP-148 lining used in its cell and proceeded to kill and teleport randomly once again. This time, however, 612-2c-2 seemed far more violent and erratic, killing ████, including  ** [DATA REDACTED] ** , before suddenly vanishing completely from the site.  
_ _ As of ██/█/20██, 612-2c-2 is still at large and all attempts to locate it have failed. Foundation Agents on other missions across the globe have reported seeing a creature similar in description to SCP-612-2c-2 for seconds at a time before vanishing once again. Likewise, there have been sudden mysterious deaths of agents reported, which have seemed to be caused by an unknown and unseen bladed weapon matching 612-2c-2's pattern. Any sightings or attributable deaths must be reported immediately. _

__ \--------

_ I've been assigned to this thing since its capture, and, frankly, I'm fucking sick of this bastardised excuse for a mutt. If you see it before it sees you, try to contain it in any way you can, then bring it back here so we can try to... You know what? Fuck it. I want to kill the son of a bitch myself. -Researcher  ███████████ _

___ This is your final warning: one more curse word clogging up this report and you'll be facing severe consequences, ███████████. -Dr ██████ _

___ Fuck you. -Researcher ███████████ _


	9. SCP-1025: The Trolls

**Item #:** SCP-1025

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** 1025-1a through l are to be kept in standard 10m³ cells. Furnishings are to be limited to one (1) steel-frame bed and one (1) personal computer, unconnected to any network. No contact between subjects is permitted. Any personnel found facilitating communications between 1025s will be immediately downgraded to D-class or terminated, depending on the subjects involved. Subjects are to be fed as standard, three (3) times per day. No communication is permitted during the delivery.  
1025-1a-█ through 1025-1l-█ are to be kept in the Armoury at Site-██, and can be accessed by any field personnel filing a request to O5-█. 1025-1h-1 and 1025-1k-1 have thus far shown the best results.

 **Description:** The 1025s are of a currently unknown race, calling themselves “Alternians” or “trolls”. The most common traits among this race are a greyish pallor of skin, candy corn-coloured horns, and universally black hair. Multiple discrepancies have been found even these traits, as well as several others, including nocturnal behaviour, **[DATA EXPUNGED]** , blood colour and intelligence.  
1025-1a through l claim to be the last surviving members of this race after their homeworld of “Alternia” was destroyed by what appears to be a █K-class, end-of-the-world scenario brought about by 1026-1h and 1027-1a. The subjects claim to not know who 1026-1h or 1027-1a are, but questioning will continue.  
1025-1d claims to be their leader, although queries into this among the other subjects has cast this into doubt. Several other subjects have claimed to be the true leader, leading Dr ███████ to posit that there is no true leader among the 1025-1s, and that the 1025 species as a whole is naturally anarchic.  
Testing on subjects has commenced.

 **Addendum 1025a:** Following incident #1025-001, all personal belongings are to be confiscated from subjects and classified as Euclid. Incident 1025-1 involved 1025-1h nearly escaping Site- **█** with the help of what is now classified as 1025-1h-█, an otherwise ordinary set of **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. 1025-1a-█ through 1025-1l-█ are to be kept in the Armoury until further investigation is completed.

 **Addendum 1025b:** As of Incident #1025-002, subjects' furnished computers are to be checked on a bi-weekly basis for foreign software. 1025-1c has been found installing what appears to be an **[DATA EXPUNGED]** called ████████, which is somehow functioning despite the complete lack of wireless signals and wired connections. A copy of the “chatlogs” has been copied and is now readable in Document #1025-1C.

 **Addendum 1025c:** As of this writing, Incident #1025-003 has been ongoing for three (3) days. 1025-1a, 1025-1c and 1025-1h have been reported as showing previously unknown abilities, including telekinesis, induction of somnia, **[DATA EXPUNGED]** and unassisted flight. All traces of 1025-1a through l are now missing.  
1025-1a through l are now classified as Keter until further notice. Planetwide search is in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2:30am? Best time to write about a species in SCP form.


	10. SCP-1025-1a: Aradia Megido

**Item #:** SCP-1025-1a

**Object Class:** Euclid/Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** See main entry 1025. However, the cell 1025-1a resides in must be lined with one (1) inch of titanium to prevent destruction of the cell, followed by one (1) inch of SCP-148 to prevent 1025-1a from manipulating any nearby personnel. The bed must include additional reinforcement to provide for increased weight, and the room must have a power outlet of standard manufacture. The outlet must be connected to an isolated generator to prevent a possible brownout scenario.  
1025-1a is never to be contained or transported within ten (10) metres of 1025-1h, 1025-1i or 447.

**Description:** 1025-1a is a unique specimen of the 1025s, resembling a robotic version of the species. Where the other specimens usually have greyish skin resembling leather, 1025-1a's consists of several exotic metals, held together by unknown means. The subject's horns resemble that of a ram's, and the hydraulic fluid that otherwise acts as “blood” is tinted blue, much like that of 1025-1i.  
1025-1a claims to “inhabit” her body, suggesting that 1025 developed consciousness-transfer technology before ███ manifested, or possibly that 1025 as a whole exhibits **[DATA EXPUNGED]**.  
1025-1a naturally exhibits higher strength and stamina than the other 1025s, almost equal to 1025-1i. However, it also has unexplained abilities along the lines of 1025-1c and 1025-1h. These include telekinesis, telepathy, and what appears to be **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. Any personnel afflicted by **[DATA EXPUNGED]** should report to a psychological professional after a minumum recuperation period of █ to ██ days.

**Addendum 1025-1a-1:** 1025-1a is quite easily one of the most dangerous examples of 1025 as of this writing. If it is encountered and verbal negotiations prove ineffective, O5 has approved terminal force. If absolutely necessary, Task Force Omega-7 will be given weapons-free clearance.

\--------

_FROM: Dr ████ ████████  
_ _TO: Dr █████ ███████  
_ _SUBJECT: SCP-1025-1a_

__ █████ _,_

___Yes, this means that we are willing to use SCP-076 on this thing. No, we will not use it first. Yes, O5-█ has the utmost confidence in our abilities to contain the threat.  
_ _Pray for us.  
_ _-████_

_\--------_

**Addendum 1025-1a-2:** 1025-1a has strangely self-destructed. However, after the smoke cleared a copy of 1025-1a, 1025-1a-1, was revealed. 1025-1a-1 is similar in appearance to 1025-1a, although she is now organically similar to the rest of the species as well, with blood of a rusty red colour. Unlike the rest of the species, however, she now has a set of maroon Lepidoptera-like wings, as well as matching pyjamas. Permission to investigate exactly how this happened approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last addendum, where Aradia went God Tier, is extremely shaky, I know. I'll go back and fix it when I'm not in class.


	11. SCP-1025-1b: Tavros Nitram

**Item #:** SCP-1025-1b

 **Object Class:** Safe/Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** See main entry 1025. However, it should be noted that under no circumstances should 1025-1b be interred near 682, 042, 131 or any other SCP of an animalistic nature. 1025-1b is only to be exposed to animalistic SCPs under Level 4 Clearance. 1025-1b should not be transported or contained near 1025-1h.

 **Description:** 1025-1b is a member of the 1025 species, easily distinguishable from the other eleven (11) specimens by his lower body, composed mainly of exotic metals similar to those used to create 1025-1a. The subject's horns jut outwards in a fashion resembling a bull's, and tests have confirmed his blood to be dark orange, almost a mud colour, in hue.  
1025-1b is easily the most timid of the twelve 1025 specimens known. He is easily cowed and coerced, leading to great ease in the testing of his only outstanding ability.  
1025-1b has the apparent ability to speak to animals, animalistic creatures and non-humanoid sapient SCPs. This ability does not work on humanoids of any sort for as-of-now-unknown resons. 1025-1b, however, insists that he can “commune” with any animal of any description. Testing has yet to confirm this.

 **Addendum 1025-1b-1:** Added is a partial transcript of test 1025-1b-004, exposing 1025-1b to SCP-682:

\--------

 _Dr ██████ ████ questioning, Dr ███ ████████ presiding.  
_ Dr ████: Alright, try and talk to him.  
1025-1b: Um, okay...  
 _(Slight pause as subject concentrates on SCP-682)  
_ Dr ████: Are you in contact with him?  
1025-1b: Uh... Yeah. He's kinda familiar, actually.  
Dr ████ _(slightly taken aback)_ : Er, what?  
1025-1b: I think I, er, saw one of these back home. They were called... uh... **[UNPRONOUNCABLE]**. I knew a kid who had one as his **[UNIDENTIFIABLE TERM]**.  
Dr ████: His what?  
1025-1b: Uh... A **[UNIDENTIFIABLE TERM]** is... they're sorta like your human parents, only they... um... aren't trolls. They're more like, er, giant animals.  
Dr ████: And if you have these things as your caretakers, how would you know what parents are?  
1025-1b: Because, uh,████ ██████ told me.  
Dr ████: Who on earth is ████ ██████?  
1025-1b: She's... um... a girl who... uh... plays the game.  
Dr ████████: Alright, 1025-1b, I think we're done here.  
1025-1b: But... I think... I think he was going to tell me something.  
Dr ████████: You may continue your intriguing conversation later. This test is over.  
 _(1025-1b is removed from the room. 682 remains relatively docile until 1025-2 is taken out of Site-_ █.)

\--------

_ I've had the digging done. ████ ██████ does not exist. At least, not yet. Given ███'s penchant for mind games, however, she very well could soon. Prepare procedure ██-Juneau immediately. _

_ -O5-█ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCP-682. Oh god, how to explain this one.  
> It's a giant beast that they can't seem to exterminate, one that appears to hate all of mankind. How Tavros was able to communicate with it, let alone keep it docile, even I'll never know.  
> Okay, look at the SCP site for that one because I suck at explaining.


	12. SCP-1025-1c: Sollux Captor

** Item #:  ** SCP-1025-1c

** Object Class:  ** Euclid/Keter

** Special Containment Procedures:  ** See main entry 1025. However, 1025-1c himself must always wear a helmet of SCP-148, as well as a collar and handcuffs of said substance.  
If 1025-1c is ever found without any of the 148 items on his person, he is to be immediately incapacitated with nonlethal force, and the items in question are to be replaced. If 1025-1c breaches containment, lethal force is authorised, up to and including the use of SCP-044.  
1025-1c is not to be contained or transported within 20m or 1025-1a, 1025-1d, 1025-1h, or 079.

** Description:  ** 1025-1c is an outwardly remarkable specimen of SCP-1025. His only outward anomaly is two sets of small horns, whereas other members of the species only have one. Tests show his blood to be mustard yellow in hue.  
However, 1025-1c has multiple destructive abilities, all labelled under “psychic powers”. These “powers” include flight, telekinesis,  ** [DATA EXPUNGED]  ** be prepared to enact  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** evacuation.  
SCP-148 has proven effective at negating these abilities. Therefore, 1025-1c must never be contained, transported or tested on without the accoutrements listed in the procedures above.

** Addendum 1025-1c-1:  ** Partial transcript of initial interrogation of 1025-1c.  
Agent ██████ conducting.  
_Agent ██████: ...Just so you know, you are now known as SCP-1025-1c._   
_ 1025-1c (speaking with a pronounced lisp): My name is ██████ .  
_ _ Agent ██████: Right. Well, Mister ██████, this facility is--  
_ _ 1025-1c: Oh, spare me. I know all about this place.  
_ _ Agent ██████:What?  
_ _ 1025-1c: I read the website. Secure, Contain, Protect, right? And you think me and my friends are a threat to the “normality” of the average human's existence.  
_ _ Agent ██████: Well, aren't you?  
_ _ 1025-1c: I dunno. All I know is that I really want to check this place out. Like SCP-███? I didn't even know you guys found that yet.  
_ _ Agent ██████: How do you know about that?  
_ _ 1025-1c: (scoffs) I just hacked through that pretty billboard you guys had as a website and found out what was really going on.  
_ _ Agent ██████: I think we're finished here.  
_ _ 1025-1c: Oh, and SCP-079. Can't wait to get my hands on him. I think we could make some real progress together.  
_ _ Agent ██████: I highly doubt the Foundation will introduce you two.  
_ _ (Agent ██████ leaves. 1025-1c is taken from the room and interred in his cell, where he remained until Incident #1025-003.) _

__** Addendum 1025-1c-2:  ** 1025-1c is to be considered armed and armed and extremely dangerous when not dampened with SCP-148. Lethal force is strongly advised.  
If 1025-1c is located, stealth tactics should be given priority. Subject appears capable of projecting an inertial dampening wall, rendering traditional kinetic weaponry ineffective.  
If threat level escalates to █ or higher, Task Force Omega-7 will be deployed. Possible  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** has been ruled as a serious improbability.


	13. SCP-1025-1d: Karkat Vantas

** Item #:  ** SCP-1025-1d

** Object Class:  ** Safe

** Special Containment Procedures:  ** See main article 1025. 1025-1d poses minimal threat. However, he is not to be transported or interred near 1025-1g or 1025-1h.

** Description:  ** 1025-1d is so far the most “normal” specimen of SCP-1025 encountered thus far. The subject's horns are rather small compared to the other specimens, and his blood is, unlike the others, the same shade as an unaugmented human. However, his skin is the standard grey seen in most specimens of 1025.  
These attributes suggest that 1025-1d is possibly a  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** . If so, it may be possible to find a cure  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** .  
The only defining feature of 1025-1d is his temper. 1025-1d is easily angered and will quickly resort to physical violence. Whether this is a side effect of the possible  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** remains to be seen. In any case, 1025-1d displays no extraordinary abilities and can be safely detained with procedures normally used for D-Class Personnel.

** Addendum 1025-1d-1:  ** If recaptured, do not inter 1025-1d near 1025-1d-1. Previous events involving the objects led to ██ casualties, as well as Incident #1025-00█.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, I'm sorry this is so short. I couldn't think of anything for him.


	14. SCP-1025-1e: Nepeta Leijon

** Item #:  ** 1025-1e

** Object Class:  ** Safe

** Special Containment Procedures:  ** See main entry 1025. However, the posted guard must contain no female personnel, nor any easily-swayed male personnel. 1025-1e is not to be transported or interred near 1025-1g, 1025-1h, or 1025-1i.

** Description:  ** 1025-1e is a member of the SCP-1025 species. She appears to be younger than the other specimens, but insists that she is “six ██████ old” like the others. Her horns are likely rounded, like a cat's ears, but have yet to been seen due to a fur hat that she wears at all times. Attempts to remove 1025-1e's hat have thus far been met with failure.  
1025-1e is one of the more “sociable” specimens of 1025, gladly conversing with any personnel sent to question her. She seems reluctant to cause bodily harm anything near sapience. However, she will gladly stalk and  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** , although this seems unnecessary to supplement her own food intake.  
1025-1e does not appear to have any extraordinary abilities, other than the power to induce empathy in certain personnel. Female personnel, for instance, have consistently reported a feeling of general gloominess when delivering food to 1025-1e, and Agent ███████ has expressed a nagging desire to aid 1025-1e in escaping.  
Suggestions to placate 1025-1e by introducing her to SCP-529 are pending review.

** Addendum 1025-1e-1:  ** 1025-1e keeps 1025-1e-1, a pair of  ** [DATA REDACTED] ** , on her person at all times. Attempts to recover 1025-1e-1 from 1025-1e have been met with near-violent resistance.

** Addendum 1025-1e-2:  ** 1025-1e has been seen to disappear from her cell at night. Its most recent disappearances coincided with a rash of missing raw  ** [DATA REDACTED]  ** from the canteen.

** Addendum 1025-1e-3:  ** Pending recapture, 1025-1e is to be guarded by both a night and day shift. Any “scratching” noises from behind her cell door are to be investigated immediately.

** Addendum 1025-1e-4:  ** 1025-1e has been observing and evaluating Foundation staff, and seems eager to discuss their relationships. In particular, she has spoken favourably of a potential forming of romantic bonds between Dr Alto Clef and Dr Agatha Rights, as well as SCP-105 and SCP-073. She has also insisted on the existence of what she calls a “m███████████e” between Dr Gears and Dr Kondraki.

** Addendum 1025-1e-5:  ** The “shipping wall” created by 1025-1e will be regularly recorded and its contents published for the enlightenment of the staff members involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr Gears and Dr Kondraki are the best moirails.


	15. SCP-1025-1g: Terezi Pyrope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping Kanaya for now because, for some reason, I find it hard to write for her.
> 
> And note to self: stop making the researchers and agents so stupid.

** Item #:  ** SCP-1025-1g

** Object Class:  ** Euclid (?)

** Special Containment Procedures:  ** See main entry 1025. However, if 1025-1g is mid-“session”, she is not to be disturbed. 1025-1g is not to be interred or transported near 1025-1d, 1025-h, SCP-028, SCP-296 or SCP-330.

** Description:  ** 1025-1g is a specimen of SCP-1025. Her horns are small and sharply pointed, and tests have confirmed her blood to be teal in colour. Despite being unable to see, her eyes completely red unlike the other 1025s, 1025-1g insists that she is not blind, and that she can  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** colour.  
1025-1g is unusually obsessed with matters of law and justice, to the point of mania. However, she appears to have followed the general law code of 1025 before she suffered her XK-class accident. Worryingly, the codes she follows more closely resemble the general  _ modus operandi _ of the Global Occult Coalition than any given country.  
1025-1g will occasionally enact what have been termed “sessions” in her cell, ostensibly mimicking actual court cases from 1025's homeworld. The “defendant” is always a plush dragon of varying colour (means of production unknown), and the “sentence” is always death by hanging. Interrupting these “sessions” invariably results in an overwhelmingly negative response from 1025-1g. She will scream at the intruder, beating on them with her cane and calling for “order in the court” until the intruder leaves. The session will then proceed from the point of interruption.

** Addendum 1025-1g-1:  ** _ It appears that SCP-1025 employs only two known parties in legal cases. There is a defendant, and there is a persecutor/judge/executioner. There appear to be no defence attorneys. I highly recommend that 1025-1g be kept away from any “justice”-related SCPs. God could only help us if she managed to project her own views onto them. -Agent ████ _

** Addendum 1025-1g-1:  ** Finding in Arizona:  
Task Force ████-█, assigned to Incident #1025-003, found a plush dragon hanging from a tree near Tucson, AZ, similar to the ones used by 1025-1g. Tied to its leg was a piece of paper with a Libra symbol sketched on one side and an illegible series of drawings on the other.  
It is possible that these drawings are SCP-1025's language. Translation attempts are pending O5 approval.


	16. SCP-1025-1f: Kanaya Maryam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Over the summer I wasn't around a computer enough to type everything out, and now school's starting to get in the way. I'm going to do a mass update now to make up for it, then continue whenever possible.  
> Again. I'm sorry. I'll get to work on this and the script as soon as I can.

** Item #:  ** SCP-1025-1f

** Object Class:  ** Safe/Euclid

** Special Containment Procedures:  ** See main entry 1025. 1025-1f is not to be transported or interred near 1025-1h, 1025-1j or 1025-1k.

** Description:  ** 1025-1f is likely the most “typical” specimen of SCP-1025. Her horns reach approximately six (6) inches above her head, the left one hooking into a barb near the top. Her blood is a deep shade of green, and she and the others insistently refer to her “caste” as “jadeblood”.  
1025-1f is very calm in disposition. She will answer most questions asked of her and seems eager to talk on matters of interpersonal relationships. However, speaking to 1025-1f on matters such as friendship or romance (two terms which seem synonymous to her) is not recommended.  
Unlike the rest of the 1025s, her skin is much paler, comparable to that of a human being. She refers to herself as a "rainbow drinker."

** Addendum 1025-1f-1: ** _ According to 1025-1f, the 1025s have several different kinds of interpersonal relationships, along with a polar inverse that seems pivotal in an average specimen's life. They have two unknown terms,  _ **_ [DATA REDACTED] _ ** _ and  _ **_ [DATA REDACTED] _ ** _ , both of which have no direct analogue in human experience. This warrants further investigation. -Dr █████ _

** Addendum 1025-1f-2: ** As of Incident #1025-003, no further investigation into the “unique” mental psyche of 1025-1f or any of the other 1025s is to be permitted without Level 4 clearance. These unique ideals seem to have a mimetic effect on those who study them in-depth. Dr █████ aided 1025-1f in her escape, supposedly because she was pursuing a  ** [DATA REDACTED] ** with Agent ██████, who was assigned to 1025-1f's guard duty at the time.  
As of this writing, Dr █████ has been treated with Class-A amnesiacs. This seems to have cured her of any ill effects from speaking to 1025-1f. Class-A amnesiacs have been approved for any personnel found to have been exposed to 1025-1f.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is sorta old. And reminds me why I skipped Kanaya.


	17. SCP-1025-1h: Vriska Serket

** Item #:  ** SCP-1025-1h

** Object Class:  ** Euclid/Keter

** Special Containment Procedures:  ** See main entry 1025. However, 1025-1h's cell is to be lined with two (2) inches of SCP-148.  
If 1025-1h must be transported, she must be fitted with a helmet of SCP-148 at all times.  
1025-1h is not to be transported or interred near any other specimens of SCP-1025. Under no circumstances are Class-D personnel to be introduced to 1025-1h, and under no circumstances should 1025-1h be exposed to any arachnid SCPs.

** Description:  ** 1025-1h is one of the, if not the, most dangerous specimens of SCP-1025 discovered thus far. Her horns are asymmetrical, one being hooked in a fashion similar to 1025-1f, and the other forking into a “U” or claw-shape. Tests have shown her blood to be of a cerulean hue.  
Her right eye is normal for the species; however, her left eye has a single small pupil lined with six other pupils in a hexagonal formation. This, she claims, is her “compound eye”, and she will often examine objects she finds interesting using her “vision eightfold”.  
1025-1h has a bevy of unexplainable abilities: induction of somnia, telepathy,  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** , and what it terms “stealing luck”. The effects of the latter phenomenon have yet to be tested.  
1025-1h claims to be the “leader” of the twelve (12) discovered specimens of SCP-1025. However, the other specimens seem as reluctant to follow it as anyone else, leading credence to Dr ███████'s theory that 1025, by definition, has no leaders.

** Addendum 1025-1h-1:  ** Experiment Log #1025-1h-1 added:

_** Test:  ** 1025-1h placed in room with Class-D Personnel D-643, told to “steal his luck”. Subject inquired as to what portion. Subject instructed to act to the extent of its abilities.  
_ _** Result:  ** 1025-1h focused on D-643 for approximately four seconds, after which the testing area suffered a structural defect, causing the floor to cave in. D-643 died in the accident; 1025-1h was unharmed. _

_** Test:  ** Same as before, 1025-1h placed in room with D-Class Personnel D-644, told to repeat process.  
_ _** Result: ** Similar to previous test, 1025-1h focused on D-644 for a short period. Site-██ suffered a local seismic tremor this time, causing a piece of the ceiling in the testing area to come loose and strike D-644, killing him. _

_ Further testing denied by OS command. _

** Addendum 1025-1h-2:  ** Casualty Report:  
Upon gaining access to SCP-1025-1h-1, 1025-1h proceeded to  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** , resulting in  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** over ██ causalities throughout the facility. Through a series of increasingly contrived coincidences, 1025-1h freed all other specimens of SCP-1025 in containment. Total casualty count near ███.

_ That tears it. If SCP-1025-1h is found, lethal force is authorised. No exceptions. -OS-█ _


	18. SCP-1025-1h-1: Fluorite Octet

** Item #: ** SCP-1025-1h-1

_ All data pertaining to SCP-1025-1h-1 is restricted under orders of O5-█. If you're reading this, you're fired. -Dr ██████ _

_ Accessing SCP database...  
_ _ Running Timetables.BAT...   
_ …  
…  
…  
_ Access granted  
_ _ Level: O5 _

_   
_

** Item #:  ** SCP-1025-1h-1

** Object Class:  ** Keter

** Special Containment Procedures: ** 1025-1h-1 is to be kept in Vault-█, accessible only to Dr ████ and O5-status personnel. Testing is to be done only under blackout conditions. No records are to be made of 1025-1h-1's effects, save for those here.

** Description: ** 1025-1h-1 is a set of eight (8) eight-sided dice, blue in colour, formerly in possession of SCP-1025-1h. No abnormal properties can be observed before all eight have been rolled. When all eight dice composing 1025-1h-1 have been rolled, certain effects are observed, all destructive in nature. Such effects are to be logged in Experiment Log #1025-1h-1.  
It is highly recommended that 1025-1h-1 never be allowed back into 1025-1h's possession. Alone, they caused up to ██% of the casualties suffered during the initial capture of SCP-1025.

** Addendum 1025-1h-1-1:  ** Added Experiment Log #1025-1h-1:

_**Test:** Agent ██████ given SCP-1025-1h-1, told to roll them at a target placed in front of him.  
_ _ **Result:** Dice rolled two 4's, a 6, two 3's, an 8 and a 2. Several light blue disc-shaped projectiles approximately 8cm in diameter materialised in front of Agent ██████ and proceeded to fling themselves into the target, embedding up to the depth of 6cm before disappearing._ 

_** Test:  ** Agent ██████ told to roll each die individually.  
_ _** Result:  ** Agent rolled 6, 4, 2, 3, 6, 1, 4, 8. A large blue sword approximately 2.5m (8ft) in height appeared near the target, chopping it neatly in half before disappearing. _

_** Test:  ** Agent ██████ told to roll each die individually, but to reroll any 3's or lower.  
_ _** Result:  ** No effect. 1025-1h-1 did not respond until all eight dice had been rerolled. _

_** Test:  ** 1025-1h-1 treated with magnetic film on each “1” face. Agent ██████ told to roll 1025-1h-1 onto a magnetic mat.  
_ _** Result:  ** Agent rolled all 8's. Room glowed faintly with a bluish colour before  ** [DATA EXPUNGED] ** . Testing of the atmosphere later showed that Agent ██████ was totally disintegrated. Target, however, remained undamaged. Magnetic film removed. Further “loading” of 1025-1h-1 discouraged. _

\--------

 

_ 1025-1h-1 is to remain on lockdown until I personally see fit to authorise it. We are NOT using it on SCP-682, ████, so don't even ask. -Dr ███████ _


End file.
